


Starting Over

by Lavenderbreeze



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Firefighters, Food, Kinky, Love, Motorcycles, Rescue, Self-Acceptance, firefighting, funky, lasagna, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderbreeze/pseuds/Lavenderbreeze
Summary: Coming to terms with the divorce from Donna, Wallace is left feeling unsure about his place in life, juggling his home-life with work.  Dealing with the constant struggles of caring for his infant son and reconnecting with his old flame, Wallace is given an option to be his true self.  But is he willing to take the dangerous path to get there?





	Starting Over

“Why is there a baby in the firehouse?” Asked Casey, looking at the sleeping child in Boden’s office.  
“Well, because it can be,” said Herrmann, grinning.  
“Seriously,” Casey said, “why is it here?”  
“I would thank you to quit calling my son ‘it’,” responded Boden, putting away the baby’s bottles. “As for why Terrence is here, is because I will be damned if I am going to give up my visitation and since I couldn’t get a sitter, we are doing a 'bring your child to work day'. Do either of you have a problem with this arrangement?”  
Casey frowned. “And what about when we get a call the baby is just going to do a ride along?”  
Sarcastically, Boden rolled his eyes, saying, “yeah, that’s right and since I care so little for my son’s welfare, I think we will just strap him to the top the truck and his terrified screams will work in place of the siren! No, Terrence will stay here in the care of Connie.”  
Herrmann laughed as he headed to the kitchen to check on the coffee situation.  
Casey followed grumpily behind. “ Chief is taking this thing a bit too far, a firehouse really is no place for baby. What exactly were you laughing at back there?”  
Herrmann clapping Casey on the shoulder. “You should have seen yourself when the chief said he’d tie…” He left, still amused.  
Casey couldn’t help retort, “yeah, well I don’t think it was very funny at all.” He simmered at being laughed at.  
*Truck 51, truck 81, ambulance 13324 Victory Plaza, car bomb exploded reports of people trapped inside vehicle.*  
“He slept the whole time,” said Connie as she indicated the slumbering child. “He really shouldn’t be here though. If you're coming up dry for sitters, I could ask Latonya if she could help out.”  
“Thanks Connie, usually I have Mitchell watch him. Today he had protection duty. He’s one of B.A.C.A,” Boden told her.  
“You need a back-up sitter or three for stuff like this,” Connie gently scolded. “I was forced to stay at home when I couldn’t get a sitter. How do you think it would go over if I had a small child and brought them here if I didn’t have a sitter?”  
“I think it would be just fine, as long as it didn’t interfere with your work. Times have changed and with them, work places.”  
“Well I took care of Terrence today, although it did interfere with my work. Do you want me to call Latonya and the two of you could discuss matters?” Connie inquired.  
“Thanks Connie, that’s kind of you,” responded Boden.  
“By the way, that call, did they make it?” Asked Connie.  
“They did, which considering the condition of the car was something else,” concluded Boden. “Good night Connie, stay safe.”  
“Good night boss, you stay safe, too,” said Connie.  
Boden then proceeded to pack up the last baby items and head for the door. Before he could make his get away, Herrmann cut him off at the pass. “Hey chief, just wanted to let you know I’ve done some thinking and some talking with the wife. Anyways I just wanted to let you know I won’t pretend to understand, but I’m still here for you. You know with ah, ah Vic okay?”  
“Thanks Herrmann, you don’t know how much that means to me. Good Night,” responded Boden.  
“Daddy loves you so much. Okay, daddy loves Dani Dog too,” said a quite contented Boden, as Terrence lifted Dani Dog to his father.  
As Wallace walked his sleepy child to the crib, he prayed. “Most wonderful Lord up above, thank you for blessing me with the gift of my son. Please, Father, watch over him and guide him, so that he will grow up to be who you would have him be.  
Please protect him from overzealous police and others who would kill him for the colour of his skin. Almighty Lord, thank you.” He finished the prayer as he nestled Terrence into his crib and then kissed him goodnight.  
“When did you become religious?” Asked Vic.  
“I never have. I have faith, not religion,” responded Wallace.  
“Got to pee, meet you in,” said a slightly squirmy Vic.  
Coming back, Vic wandered up the short hall from the privy to discover a gift on the side of the bed.  
“No wrapping paper, thanks,” stated Vic.  
“Sarcasm, or …” asked Wallace.  
“No, not sarcasm, you slug. I am happy that you did not use single-use wrapping paper, or gift bag that can only be used a few times, but a sturdy box,” replied Vic. “I can even re-use this handy piece of cotton cord you tied it with for something else.”  
Opening the box Vic turns a light pink. Removing a strap-on from the box, as Wallace says ‘Its one of the good ones. You know the type that’s flaccid until the little button is depressed, then it gets hard. It even has a cum button on it.’  
Vic has looked it over and is wearing it. Vic and Wallace embrace and enjoy a deep passionate kiss. As their lips barely parted, Vic said, “Suck my cock. Mmhhhm that’s right, honey.  You look like a sexy little angel with  your lips wrapped around me like this.”  
Wallace stood and embraced Vic.  “I want to fuck you in front of the mirror baby.”  Groaned Wallace  
As they finish with Wallace shuddering inside of Vic, his phone starts to vibrate on the bedside table. By the time he got to it had stopped, no number showed on the screen.  
“Donna come in here,” Rosamund, Donna’s mother, called.  
“My shows are still on," Donna called back.  
Rosamund walked over to the television and pressing the power button, turned it off.  
“So, we’re doing this again,” complained Donna.  
“This again? Again? I last had to do this when you would where sixteen and wouldn’t listen,” replied Rosamund “I made a flask of Ovaltine. We need to have a meeting.”  
“My shows are still on, we can have a ‘meeting’ after,” said Donna.  
“Remember, dear you are a guest in this house as well as my daughter. Please behave as such,” Rosamund said.  
While Donna poured the steamy Ovaltine into china mugs, Rosamund placed a lemon square for each of them on matching china saucers.  
“Donna when you said that you and your husband were separating I provided a home for you and Terrence. When you gave me the news that the two of you were getting a divorce and a place was needed I gladly opened my door. I love both you and my grandson. I’m rather fond of your latest ex as well. That man’s got himself a nice ass.” Taking a swallow of her beverage and a nibble from her square before continuing. “I was informed that you would soon be in your own new home with-in a few weeks tops. It has been three months, I need to know when you plan on finding a place of your own. I will still help when I am able. I've already raised my family and it really feels like I am starting all over with being almost a full time mother with Terrence,” Rosamund quietly and somewhat sadly said.  
“ So what exactly are you saying? Are you saying you don’t want us here? Are you saying we are being a burden, what? And what do you mean being mother to Terrence, I’m his mother,” Donna angerly responded.  
“What I’m saying is that I spend most of my days, part of my weekends, and some of my evenings caring for Terrence. This I have done out of love and understanding,” Rosamund wearily stated.  
“Out of understanding of what, and you never answered my questions,” Donna heatedly replied.  
“Out of understanding that a divorce is traumatic, you have a job, that you are a mother, and that you are a human being with needs of her own. As for being a burden your not really a burden, I don’t want to be a mother of a small child again. I would of course in a heartbeat if need be. I also think it would be healthier for all of us if the two of you where able to get a place for yourselves,” said Rosamund.  
“So, we are being a burden, then? Why didn’t you just say you wanted us to leave?” Donna proclaimed, belligerent.  
“Please lets finish our drinks and then we can talk some more when we’re a bit calmer,” suggested Rosamund.  
“I don’t want a drink. I want to finish this now!” Barked Donna.  
“If we must. You're not a burden, yet. I want the best for you and Terrence and I think having your own place is best," Rosamund countered.  
“Fine, today is Friday we will be out by next Friday. I’m going out tonight, as I probably won’t get another chance for awhile, is that alright with you?” Donna commented.  
“You know it’s okay with me if you go out. Are you sure you will be able to find a place by Friday?" Rosamund inquired.  
No response was forthcoming as Donna had gone with her mother's pet duck to her room.  
   
“This is quite a funky little pub that we’re going to, I hope your going to like it,” Wallace said.  
“You know, I think you must have stakes in this pub the way you keep speaking of it. Are we riding or do you want four wheels?" Teased Vic.  
Catching Vic in his arms and giving a squeeze, Wallace moaned, "why do I keep coming back to you? Always the tease."  
“You had no complaints last night if I remember correctly. And you do know, if you let yourself take a good hard truthful look into things as to why you keep coming back. Just like I love you and know you, admittedly I would like to know you better,” Vic stated.  
“I … we best get motoring before we’re late," whispered Wallace. “Well what do you think of it?”  
“I think it is just what you described, funky but not too much so. It reminds me of some of our earlier haunts," replied Vic.  
"You even ordered the same drinks.” Smiled Vic and then noticed Donna. “Oh, joy it’s the fabulous Donna.” Vic said a little perplexed.  
“Wallace, I never thought you would be in place like this, for that matter I never thought I would be, either,” confessed Donna.  
“Where did you leave our son?” Asked Donna.  
“Terrence is safe at home with Mitchell. Aren’t your friends waiting for you?” Responded Wallace.  
“Here you go gentlemen, your drinks. Will you be ordering anything from the kitchen?” Said the waiter.  
Vic replied with, “yes, please, we would like two bacon double cheeseburgers with jalapenos and no mayo, two fries, one onion rings, and a side of mayo. Do you have malt vinegar?”  
“I will need to check with the kitchen for the vinegar, if we have some how do you want it?" Asked the waiter  
“ In a shaker, please, as it’s for the fries,” answered Vic.  
As Wallace places a tip on the table, he sees his friend is smiling.   
“Thank you for a most wonderful dinner,” said Vic.  
 “Hey Mitchell, any trouble? How was the lasagna, you know, I made it myself,” inquired Wallace.  
“The lasagna was good, thanks. How was dinner, you didn’t stay long,” replied Mitchell.  
“Thank you, it was good, how much do we owe you, twenty-five, isn’t it?” Answered Wallace as Vic went to check on the baby.  
“Yes, thanks, goodnight you guys,” said Mitchell.  
Wallace joins Vic beside the crib to say goodnight and to say a small prayer.  
Back in the living room, there were some soft tunes on and some candles, a few were scented others not.  
Vic wrapped Wallace her arms. Slowly turning to face his truest and best friend he let his tears be seen.  
“The marriages, the break ups, divorces, then you can’t be with a different coloured person, our break ups, the kids, the ones that tell you we are wrong/something wrong there. You keep trying, changing so many things, you become a stranger to yourself. You lose those that really were your friends, your support. One day you wake up and think I cannot do this anymore. This isn’t me. You think of things you’ve screwed up along the way. Over the twisted journey that your life has become you wonder why did I and why do I now continue to keep this number. This link to a very different life."  
Vic just held Wallace and let him talk. "Finally it all comes crashing down around you in the middle of the night when your latest walks out. I have done a lot of feeling and thinking, more than I’ve done in a long time these three months. I liked, no, I loved, who I was before. I am not willing to pretend anymore. I kept your number, because I knew then what I know now, I love you. If I had gotten rid of your number, never speaking to you or think of you, thinking of us. I knew in my heart I really would not be able to continue. I have been so extremely alone and a ghost for so long I was beginning to wonder how much longer I could do any of it. Would I have had the strength to come back on my own?” Sobbed Wallace.  “You loved me, without condition.  You saw the person I could be, and I’ll be that person, Vic.  I will endure.”  
The vibrating phone wakes Wallace out of a delicious dream.  
“Hello,” Wallace said somewhat sleepily.  
“Good morning, Wallace. Before you inquire there is nothing wrong. Are you well? I shouldn’t say anything as I know Donna will inform you. Anyway Donna will be moving with Terrence between now and Friday. Hopefully it will still be close enough for to easily visit your son,” informed Rosamund.  
“Thank you for the heads up Rosamund, take care,” Wallace told her.  
“Look who’s awake and going to have breakfast with us,” cooed Vic.  
“Do you think we could make it as us now? Or do you think its too late?” Asked Wallace.  
“I think there is a lot of work that needs to be put in. I know I would love us to be us. Will it work I think so, however it would also be up to God,” uttered Vic.  
“Maybe we can start working on that right now,” said Wallace.  
“Don’t you mean after a diaper change and breakfasts have been had?” Inquired Vic.

 

   
 


End file.
